Finding Roots
by Fionacat
Summary: Fee finds his origins and goes "Aie", part of the Fee Chornicles


Finding Roots  


* * *

This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved.  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters  
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
  
Confused? Lost? Simply read "Interlude" to figure out what's going on so far...  


* * *

"I know what I am Master Ash." Fee excitedly stated.  
Ash turned suddenly on hearing Fee, "Oh that is good to hear can we get back in the limo now.  
I don't like it out here..."  
Fee nodded and dragged Jessie and James towards the limo.  
"I can't come with you." Fee shouted into the limo.  
"Mew." Mew replied.  
"Thank you Master." Fee said throwing Jessie and James into the limo.  
"Master, take this pokeball, I will not need it anymore." Fee said handing Mew the pokeball.  
Mew nodded, "I know."  
"Master Ash, do you have an empty pokeball I could borrow please?" Fee asked.  
Ash searched his pockets and handed Fee an empty pokeball, "Here." Ash said offering Fee the  
pokeball.  
"Thank you Master Ash." Fee said taking the pokeball before addressing Mew, "Master, I regret  
I may have to end my service to you."  
Mew smiled, "I know."  
Fee was taken aback by this, "Master?"  
"You shall return Fee, I have already done this you see. When you return you must serve  
Lady Misty as you have served me." Mew commanded.  
"Me?!" Misty exclaimed.  
Mew nodded, "You."  
Fee smiled and nodded, "As you command master."  
  
Fee closed the door to the limo and watched it fade from view as he stood at the edge of  
the world the desert streching out all around him with nothing but sand and memories for  
as far as he could see.  
Clutching the pokeball Ash had given him tightly in his only pawed hand he knew exactly  
what he had to do.  
Striding confidently he headed further towards the edge of the world.  
  
Putting his arm in front of his face vaguly attempting to keep the sand and sun from his  
eyes Fee shuffled onwards despite all his strength being focused on ignoring the thirst and  
the seering pain in his paws.  
He blinked tiredly as apparently the landscape grew dark and shadowy before suddenly becoming  
blindingly bright. Because he was in a soft place it was both night and day whilst at  
the same time it was yesterday and tommorrow.  
Holding his head tightly he could feel a surging pain building in his head, struggling  
to remain in the here and now he stumbled to the ground in agony feeling the rough and  
painfully hot embrace of the sand as he did.  
  
Pain surged through his wracked body as time streamed over him, it was cool and soothing  
but Fee convinced himself it was a false sense of comfort and urged himself upward from the  
sand.  
"You better move fast..." A menacing voice whispered from the shadows on the wind.  
"I'm moving already." Fee croaked back as best he could.  
"Well you'll just have to move faster!" The voice demanded urging Fee onwards.  
"I thought you were supposed to be a guide." Fee complained to the voice.  
Shimmering slightly into focus a familer bright yellow mouse pokemon fizzled slowly   
just in front of Fee.  
"Wouldn't be much of a guide if I let you quit." Pikachu scorned Fee agressivly.  
Fee sighed and crawled as best he could closer towards Pikachu.  
"Everything hurts." Fee agonized moans complained.  
The illusionary Pikachu walked up to Fee and sat on his head, hanging upside down and  
looking at Fee.  
"That's the trouble with slipping back and forth in time, it tends to have some  
slightly harmful effects. You could just slip back in time now..." Pikachu offered.  
Fee rolled his head upwards to look at Pikachu and colpased to the ground with complete  
exhaustion, his pain wracked body unable to take any more punishment.  
Pikachu smiled and jumped off Fee's head, "Which is exactly what you are supposed to do..."  
was the last thing Fee heard before blacking out.  
  
The first thing Fee noticed was the slight shuffling sound somewhere nearby, possibly  
to his left but he wasn't sure which way was up due to the painfull spinning headache.  
Cautiously opening his eyes he winced in pain as bright sunlight streamed in making his  
headache even worse.  
Pawing futily at the bright light source in a feeble attempt to block the light it was  
then he realised exactly how wrong things were, both his skinny pink hands streched away  
from him.  
Fee groaned as he strained his muscles into life, forcing energy to them from the small  
kick of adrenline from the shock of being human.  
Sitting up slowly, nervous energy running all the way through his body as the warming  
heat from the sun filled his body.  
Focusing tightly on staying still he steadied himself in an upright position and   
lowering his head slightly to avoid the painful rays of the sun found himself looking  
exactly like he did in his human suit.  
Except this wasn't a suit, this was his real body, devolved and in it's natural state.  
Looking towards the shuffling sound Fee saw a Rattata sniffling around curiously.  
"Hey there..." Fee said gently.  
"Rat ta?" The Rattata answered back curiously.  
Fee shook his head and looked around, from what he could figure he must be somewhere  
near Pallet Town, he was pretty sure that they had driven past somewhere like this  
but of course that was sometime in the future from now.  
Fee stopped thinking very quickly when his brain hurt from thinking about things  
that had happened which had still to happen.  
Fee beckoned the Rattata over calmly, "So... You from around here?" Fee asked.  
"Rat rat!!" The Rattata answered back excitedly.  
Fee sighed and shook his head, "Nah, it's not a big deal really, I've had some time to learn  
lots of pokemon languages."  
"Ratat ratrat!" The Rattata shouted loudly.  
"Sure, now anywho you are from around here then..." Fee boredly repeated.  
"Rat!" The Rattata answered nodding it's head.  
"Do you know what the humans call this place?" Fee continued, if he was lucky then by sunset  
he might find out which planet he was on at this rate.  
"Ratatta Ratrat." Came an instant reply.  
Fee raised an eyebrow, "Really? So this is the outskirts of Pallet Town..."  
"Rat!" The Rattata added happily.  
Fee cautiously stood up, his legs shaking badly as he struggled to maintain balance.  
"You wanna come with me?" Fee asked the Rattata smiling at it directly.  
"Ta Rat!" The enthusastic reply came.  
Fee looked at the pokeball on his belt and frowned, "Sorry, that's for someone  
very special." He explained.  
"Rat?" The Rattata asked inquisitivly.  
Fee smirked and said nothing before stumbling onwards.  
"Rat!" The Rattata screamed.  
"Pallet Town is the other way, of course it is." Fee sighed before stumbling in the  
opposite direction.  
  
Describing it as Pallet Town would be unfair, there was nothing of what would soon become  
a very small suburb. The only house here was that of Professor Oak and a small one storey  
cottage just next to it. The rest of the Town was a collection of three single roomed  
houses with badly thatched roofs.  
"Well, I recongnise one of them at least..." Fee sighed looking at the Rattata.  
"Rat rat" The Rattata sighed also.  
"Fee." Fee said offering his hand to the Rattata.  
"Rattata!" The Rattata answered back.  
"Right then Red..." Fee said with confusion at the Rattata's introduction, "That there is  
Grand Master Oak's house. But I don't know if he lives there yet."  
"Rat atatat?" Red asked Fee quietly.  
Fee shrugged before answering, "I'm guessing that's where Master Ash will live one day."  
Confidently stumbling towards the large imposing house, Fee smiled as best he could before  
ringing the doorbell.  
"Who is there?" A strange voice came over the intercom.  
"My name is Fee, I got lost and need some help." Fee replied, technically not lying, well not  
much.  
  
There was a prolonged silence.  
  
Fee shuffled his feet uncofortable, a thousand insects still nibbled at his muscles but now  
they were small insects and he could cope with the pain.  
Unexpecedly the door slowly slid inwards and a middle aged man stood before Fee in a fancy  
tuxedo.  
"The master of the house extends his welcome to this Pallet's Town, Master Pallet is in the  
lounge." The man announced formally ushering Fee inwards.  
"Can Red come in too?" Fee asked the man politely.  
The man stared at Red for a short while before nodding, "I assume it is at least house trained."  
Fee smiled and was about to say something but decided against it.  
"The lounge is this way." The man said closing the door and leading Fee down the corridor.  
The man who by this time Fee had guessed was the butler opened the door to a comfortable  
looking lounge and study area, neatly stacked rows of books lined the shelves with titles  
not only about Pokemon but many classic novels as well.  
"Hello?" Fee asked the room.  
"Ahhh, yes. Jonathan please fetch our guest here a drink, is lemonade acceptable?" A deep  
and foreboding voice asked back.  
"Thank you, yes lemonade would be really great thanks." Fee replied cautiously still looking  
around for the source of the voice.  
The butler left the room and closed the door just as a skinny young teenager rounded the  
corner of the lounge and smiled at Fee directly.  
"I own all this now, my old man just died and left it all to me." The teenager explained in the  
same voice that Fee had just heard.  
"My name is..." The teenager started only for Fee to finish the sentance.  
"Pallet... Giovanni Pallet." Fee suddenly said.  
"No, just Giovanni now, the Pallet is obselete since I'm leaving here and moving back to  
Viridian city first chance I get." The young Giovanni explained to Fee.  
Fee wiped a hand down his face hoping that it would somehow wake him up.  
"Here's Jonathan with the Lemonade..." Giovanni noted whilst taking a seat.  
"Jonathan, not Jonathan Ketchum?" Fee asked worried.  
Giovanni raised an eyebrow as did the butler, "Why someone has been doing some studying,   
apparrntly you are not all that lost..."  
"I'm a huge fan of yours!" Fee exclaimed impulsivly to Giovanni, "I have to admit I have  
been stalking you from time to time."  
Giovanni laughed, "Who wouldn't, I soon shall be the master of all Pokemon."  
Fee gulped and nodded slightly.  
"Rat..." Red squeeked slightly scared.  
"It's cool Red..." Fee calmingly said to the Rattata.  
"Rat Ratrat!!" Red angrily complained.  
"Trust me, it's cool." Fee reinforced his previous statement.  
"Rat." Red indignetly snorted.  
"Incredible!" Giovanni interupted, "You understand that Rattata perfectly!"  
Fee nodded, "It's one of my many tricks."  
Giovanni stood up and went to the book shelf and pulled out "The Key" By Emanla Erymton  
as the whole shelf slowly raised into the roof.  
"Prehaps then, you can help me..." Giovanni coyly offered flambontly pointing down the  
secret passageway.  
  
Fee shurgged and stood, "Sure, I'll help" He said.  
"Excellent, follow me." Giovanni said starting down the secret passageway.  
Fee followed in the dark and musty atmosphere Fee could feel his head pounding heavily  
as they headed deeper into the passage.  
Giovanni turned a corner and Fee almost bumped into him as he stood staring upwards.  
Fee peeked around Giovanni and into a small antechamber to see what had caught Giovanni's  
attention.  
Floating around the chamber serenly in a bubble of perfect blue light mixed with the reflection  
of a rainbow was a short pink cat like pokemon with a long tail.  
"Master Mew..." Fee stammered almost inaudible.  
"Pardon?" Giovanni asked demandingly.  
"It's a Mew." Fee stated.  
Giovanni nodded, "It is indeed. Can you talk to it?"  
Fee nodded, "Anyone can talk to it, understanding it is the trick. Oh and this one is male."  
Giovanni turned and looked at Fee, "Another of your tricks?" he asked.  
Fee blushed slightly and nodded.  
"Hey Mew!" Giovanni shouted upwards, "Time to talk..."  
"Mew?" Mew asked curiously.  
"He wants to know why." Fee interpreted.  
"Firstly I've built what ever it is." Giovanni stated pointing to a strange device in the  
corner of the room.  
"Mew mewmew!" Mew cried with a startle.  
Fee shivered gently.  
"What did he say?!" Giovanni demanded.  
"You really don't want to know..." Fee cooly replied, "But since you will just continue to  
insit. He says Good, that other human will do for the test subject."  
Giovanni looked a little shocked as well, "I think you are prehaps just a little to  
vauable to waste on a test."  
"Mew mewmew mew" Mew complained.  
"Fine whatever, as long as it's done soon." Fee translated.  
Giovanni sighed, "There is also the other matter..."  
"Mew." Came the brief reply.  
"Yes." Fee said shrugging.  
Giovanni cursed slightly, "Fine, if that's what is required."  
"Mewmew" Mew agressivly replied.  
"It is, apparently." Fee relayed.  
Giovanni shook his head in annoyance.  
"Mew mewmewmew Mew mew." Mew said floating down closer to Giovanni and Fee.  
Fee gasped slightly, "He would also like to know how the other project is going..."  
"What other project?" Giovanni asked.  
Fee looked towards Mew in desperation, "Mew Mewmew mew Mew mew." Fee explained.  
"Mew mew mewmew." Mew screamed at Fee swooping just above his head.  
"I... I can't." Fee stammered.  
"MEW!" Mew shouted as a beam of pale blue light flashed towards Fee.  
Fee screamed and forced himself to hit the ground in a vain attempt to avoid the beam, just  
above his back he could feel an icy cool wave.  
Desperatly rolling to the left Fee sprang to his feet and looked up angrily at Mew.  
"I will not be responsible for terrorising the world!" Fee defiantly shouted.  
"What project?!" Giovanni said threatning Fee.  
"NO!" Fee shouted lashing wildly at Giovanni and running for the secret passage.  
Fee was running along the passage it was dark but the passage was straight and he knew  
where to go. Unfortunatly he felt a cold ice wave of energy hit his back and he crumbled to  
the rough stoney ground.  
Desperatly Fee crawled along the passageway, it cut his hands as sharp stones and grit   
impacted with his skin whilst somewhere prehaps in the distance maybe very close  
for he could no longer tell Giovanni screamed at Mew to stop. But it was too late as Fee  
felt another icy cool blast directly hit him this time as nothingness embraced him and he  
blacked out.  
  
The steel floor embraced Fee, he could feel that and very little else. Carefully  
opening his eyes the darkness around him was still evident, he could hear Mew buzzing around  
overhead and a few over voices.  
When he adjusted to the darkness his suspicions were confirmed, he was inside a cage apparently  
still underneath the Pallet house.  
"I hope you aren't too badly hurt..." Giovanni confortingly said.  
Fee shook his head and moaned as best he could, "No, i've had worse."  
"I'm sorry, it's best to do what he says." Giovanni confessed.  
"Is Red alright?" Fee asked feebly.  
"The Rattata, yeah it's upstairs with Jonathan. Neither of them know about this place."  
Giovanni whispered back.  
"Who's that with the Mew?" Fee asked pointing to the other person in the room.  
Giovanni shurgged before answering, "I have no idea, just some poor kid from the village."  
"Hey kid!" Giovanni shouted over suddenly.  
"Yes Sir?" The kid asked back quietly obviously scared.  
"What's your name kid?" Giovanni asked gently.  
"Jepson." The child replied softly.  
"Oh my..." Fee whispered looking over towards the child.  
"Fee Jepson is my name." The child concluded.  
  
Fee looked on in horror st his past self stood unknowingly before the complex looking  
machine. Fee sighed having a vague clue what it would do.  
"Tell Mew I'll translate everything he says, just don't put the kid in the machine." Fee  
offered sweating slightly.  
"I think it's too late..." Giovanni muttered pointing at Mew who had formed a blue bubble  
around the child.  
"HELP!" The child shouted loudly, "SOMEONE HELP!!!"  
Fee sobbed and wiped the tears away from his eyes, "Please, please don't..."  
The blue bubble with the child inside moved slowly towards the machine and then started  
to float upwards.  
As it floated upwards it drew near to a funnel looking device, apparently where things went  
in, there was no obvious place for them to come out again.  
The bubble suddenly vaporised droping the screaming child flailing into the funnel.  
A loud humming filled the cave, causing everything to shake violently.  
Fee gripped the bars of the cage tightly and desperatly tried to pry the bars apart with  
no succsess except large blisters on his hands.  
"No..." Fee mumbled staring at the machine as the frequency of the humming stepped up an  
octave and large amounts of steam pumped out into the underground cavern.  
"What's happening?!" Giovanni cried into the cage over the noise.  
Fee closed his eyes tightly and tried to reach out with his mind, focusing the energy as  
Mew had taught him to do directing it in a beam of psychic power.  
Screaming mentally and physically Fee released all his anger directly at the machine, watching  
it impact on the flimsy surface just as it deposited something out onto the ground.  
The machine growled to a stop yet the humming continued onwards.  
"Mew!" Mew exclaimed swooping down and picking the thing which had been expelled from the  
machine up in a protective blue bubble.  
Fee looked up to the bubble and saw the limp form of a small black cat like pokemon which  
he recognised vaugly as himself as an evolved human.  
The humming of the machine suddenly cut out and a great plume of smoke hissed out of the  
machine with a distinctive thump.  
Giovanni smashed the lock of the cage open with a small rock from the ground.  
"Time to spill the beans, what's going on." Giovanni demanded.  
Fee snuffled quietly and nodded, "Sure, it's too late now."  
Giovanni smirked and waved down Mew.  
"I thought I could stop this happening, maybe I still can." Fee sighed.  
"Mew Mewmewmew." Mew commanded.  
"Tell him about the other project..." Fee translated.  
"Yes, why don't you want to tell me about this other project." Giovanni asked.  
Fee stalled slightly, "The other project has a code name, the current plan is to dominate  
the world by using powerful pokemon."  
Giovanni gasped slightly, "That's quite some plan, what is the code name for it."  
Fee shook physically and gripped his fist tightly.  
"Mew..." Mew warned overhead whilst moving protectivly beside the other bubble.  
Fee broke down in tears and fell to his knees.  
"MEW!!" Mew shouted at Fee apparently concentrating for another psychic attack.  
"Team Rocket!" Fee spat out clawing at the ground in mental agony.  
"Team Rocket..." Giovanni echoed dreamily, "It's the very name for taking over the world."  
Fee remained sobbing on the ground.  
"Cheer up kid, things could be worse." Giovanni said offering a hand to Fee.  
Fee nodded and looked up at Mew, "You have no idea how much worse..."  
Mew floated gently to the ground and smiled up at Fee.  
"Mew mewmewmew." Mew chuckled.  
Fee glared angrily at Mew and channeled all his mental reserves into forming a beam of   
paralyzing psychic energy and hitting Mew directly.  
Mew flew backwards into the wall stunned and slumped to the ground in an unconcious state.  
Giovanni flustered backwards in shock.  
Instinctivly Fee took out the pokeball and threw it at the furry child who lay on the ground.  
The pokeball shook violently as it attempted to capture the child.  
Fee grimiced and begged the pokeball to stay shut.  
Seconds later the pokeball stopped shaking and sat on the ground dully.  
"What are you doing?" Giovanni asked looking in shock at Fee.  
"Nothing I haven't done before, see this pokeball." Fee said picking the pokeball up.  
Giovanni nodded, "I don't seem anything odd about it."  
Fee smiled "Well it's unique, it has me inside."  
Giovanni shook his head, "You inside?? I don't understand..."  
Fee laughed and darted down the secret passageway shouting back, "You aren't supposed to!"  
  
The bookcase suddenly shattered in towards the room as Red and Jonathan Catchum looked in  
shock at the splintered remains.  
"Rattata!" Red shouted jumping at Fee happily.  
Fee giggled and caught the Rattata with a hug.  
"I missed you as well Red." Fee admitted, "But just now we have to flee."  
"Is Master Giovanni alright?" Jonathan asked.  
Fee nodded, "He'll be fine, sorta. But trust me on this Jonathan, Quit and look after  
Ash."  
"Ash? But how did you know, he's only two just now!" Jonathan exclaimed in astonishment.  
Fee sighed, "I just doomed the world, captured myself in this pokeball and knocked out my  
future Master, trust me when I say Ash is special and he needs you."  
Jonathan looked puzzled and was about to say something before Fee interupted.  
"It's alright, you aren't supposed to." Fee said smirking.  
"Hold on tight Red, we are tporting outta here." Fee said gripping Red tighter before  
vanishing in a hazy mist.  
  
"Rattata." Red asked when they rematerlised.  
"Somewhere near the edge of the world, I have to wait for Mew then improvise some more."  
Fee replied anxiously.  
"Rat." Red said squinting at Fee.  
Fee nodded, "Exactly, it's not the best of plans."  
"Rattata?" Red asked softly.  
Fee shrugged, "I don't know, I mean Mew has always been my master."  
Slowly a hazy Mew appeared in front of Fee and Red.  
"Mew..." Mew scowled.  
Fee throw the Pokeball to Mew.  
"I dunno, take it and look after Red." Fee sighed.  
"Mew?" Mew asked sounding confused.  
"See, I don't know what i'm supposed to be doing." Fee admitted.  
"Rat Tata?" Red added.  
"No." Fee sighed, "No idea at all."  
"But I think I know how to start..." Fee said looking at the pokeball.  
Taking it from the astonished Mew's paw, Fee worked quickly adding psychic modifications  
onto the pokeball.  
"Right, say a few words to the awaiting word Master." Fee said after many minutes working  
on the pokeball and handing it back to the Mew.  
"Why do you insit on calling me Master?" Mew asked and seemed astonished as the pokeball  
translated his every word.  
"Welllllll, see that human in there, it's me. I know this probably contravene's every law  
of time but I'm an amatuer, i've not had much experience with this." Fee flamobantly explained.  
"You?" Mew said in disbelif.  
"I hope so, otherwise this is going to be one really short trip. Anyway over the next  
ten years I am your loyal servant, we do stuff on the side of good and all that jazz."  
"So my plan of converting the world so pokemon and people can live as one?" Mew asked  
hopefully.  
Fee shurgged, "You never said anything about it to me, but hey that sounds like some  
sort of plan I could have been following..."  
Mew floated down beside Fee and stared directly into his eyes.  
"This is all true as well..." Mew blinked slightly startled at the conviction in Fee's  
eyes.  
Fee nodded, "Every word."  
"So you have no idea what happens now?" Mew asked.  
"I have no idea what has happened so far, I'd like to evolve again being human is fun  
but I miss my tail." Fee admitted sadly.  
Mew smirked, "You need my help to do that?"  
"Yeah, you taught me the secret of Evoulition beam, but it doesn't work on yourself just  
as devoulition beam doesn't work on yourself." Fee coyly retorted.  
Mew concentrated directly on Fee, focussing a tight beam of sparkling energy at him.  
  
Fee relaxed as a warm and soothing energy slowly washed over his body, making his muscles  
twinge slightly and his skin tingle oddly. He knew instinctivly without looking it was just  
the fur returning to his body but it felt so powerful he ignored the facts and tried to ride  
the sensation.  
Briefest seconds could only have passed but to Fee he had been in a diffrent universe for  
aeons.  
Looking down he saw the familer sight of his furry arm sprawling out from him.  
"Thank you Master." Fee said humbly.  
Mew floated around softly trying to regain composure.  
"What now?" Mew asked suddenly.  
"I'm going home, not here I never really belonged here. Here i'm just some poor kid that  
was in the wrong place." Fee said sadly.  
Mew looked slightly guilty and started to apolgize, "It's my fault you are like that, If I had  
been in less of a rush to ensure the machine worked..."  
"Master, it is really my fault. I should have told Dark Master Giovanni about Team Rocket  
when you ordered me to." Fee retorted.  
"Why didn't you?" Mew probed quietly.  
Fee shook her head, "I can't tell you, it could change stuff or something."  
Mew pouted at that and sighed, "I would have liked to know, it could help."  
"I'm sorry Master, this is something I can not tell even you. The path will be hard and  
the journey will be tough but with me at yourside Master great things will be acomplished."  
Fee proudly commented.  
"Then that is all that matters..." Mew nodded.  
"What about friendship?" Red asked experimentally.  
Fee raised an eyebrow before smiling, "Well Red, I will have to ask you accompany my past self.  
I'm pretty sure he'll more or less love you as I did."  
Red giggled at that and nodded, "I guess I get my own pokeball sometime then..."  
Fee nodded, "Yeah, and a flamethrower attack."  
"Flamethrower?!" Red excalimed, "How?"  
"You'll be placed in a room with around a hundred fire stones, they glow bright red but  
shockingly nothing happens. When you come out of the room however you can use flamethrower."  
Fee explained.  
"So how come you can tell Red that but you can't tell me what Team Rocket will become?" Mew  
demanded.  
"Because Red can not avoid that fate, it has already happened. However if I tell you what  
Team Rocket do in our time Master you may try and change things." Fee answered honestly.  
"Oh." Was all Mew said in reply.  
"I've learnt where I came from and even how I came to be." Fee started, "But I still have  
to know who I am."  
Mew nodded, "Go home Fee."  
  
Instantly Fee felt as if warm sand was pouring down over his fur, slowly enveloping him  
in a desert prison. Blinking rapidly to try and resist Fee found himself slipping further,  
deeper into the imaganry sand pile and he knew that as he slipped time was doing likewise.  
Forwards he was going back to when he had just been in the desert at the edge of the world.  
  
Looking up from the hot sand Fee saw the unconcious forms of Team Rocket lying in the sand  
quite obviously suffering from heat exhaustion, crawling over to them Fee used the very last  
of his energy reserves concentrating on taking them somewhere safe.  
A million possiblities entered his mind at that moment but somehow he managed to hold onto  
just one, Ash's Co-operation gym in Pallet Town.  
The shimmering of the heat in the desert was interuptted for the briefest of seconds  
as Fee and the baked forms of Jessie, James faded away from the edge of the world.  


* * *

| 04:28 || Finding Roots || 7th June 2000 |

* * *

  
  
Dedicated to Pikachu the Malkavian, because despiting hating him every second   
he was so much fun to play.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Allen "Squirrel" Michie - Because we are running a game, always tommorrow  
  
Matthew "Mattman" King - See above  
  
Entwidomela - For kitty hugs  
  
Sparks - For skunky hugs  
  
Who ever found/invented caffiene - For no other reason  
  
The radiator I leant against - For keeping me warm into the night  
  
Everyone on irc.wtower.net (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay)  
  
Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Furry)  
  
Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places)  
  
*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox, Billobv and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay  
  
Oh and Glis, but only because he worships the Monkey.  


* * *

| 04:28 || Finding Roots || 7th June 2000 |

* * *

  
The last words  
  
So... Is that like "it" of course not there's still a whole resoulition to do but that  
won't happen until Ash and friends have gone "Beyond all that" and rescued Mew from  
the clutches of Giovanni (and after finding out some rather startling revelations here  
the meeting will be at least "intresting") before meeting up again with Fee in   
"The Final Showdown" which will shockingly not be the last in the Fee chronicles.  
It will however be very neat and after that we will have the last in the current series  
of Fee chronicles in the form of "This is me"  
What then you ask? Seesh! As if three unique and original fanfics where not enogth,  
well after that there's a tiny break in the form of "What if..." a rather bizzarre story  
line following Ash right back at the start of his pokemon journey AND there is also the  
upcoming "PST3K" an introduction to the Pokemon Science Theatre 3000 (A MSTing of  
many of these adventures!!)  
  
But yes for now, that is "it" On the other front, the "Beyond all that" story is really  
not having much luck just now.  
  
*hugs*  
Runt


End file.
